monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Burter
Burter is one of the Ginyu Force who work for Frieza from Dragon Ball Z. He has blue skin and red eyes. He is the biggest of the Ginyu Force, and also the fastest, possessing incredible super speed that can make others look like they're moving in slow motion. He and Jeice often fight together. Biography Burter retrieved a Dragonball that Vegeta tried to throw away to prevent Frieza getting it. While watching the fight between Guldo and Kuririn and Gohan, Burter bet with Recoome on the outcome, betting a chocolate nut bar that Guldo would take more than a few minutes. Time elapsed and Burter won the bar. After Son Goku arrived on Namek and knocked out Recoome, Burter and Jeice fought Goku, but were unable to do anything to him. Goku proved faster than Burter in the battle, and eventually kicked him away and slammed him down toward the ground, then caught him from below as he was about to hit the ground, knocking him out. After Jeice ran off, Vegeta killed Burter by stomping on his neck with his knee. After his death, Burter appeared alongside Recoome, Jeice, and Guldo, where Kaio invited them over to his planet to see if Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu could defeat them, and they attempted to take it over. Burter and Jeice fought Tenshinhan, who gained the advantage against them and defeated them; as they attempted to use the Purple Comet Attack, he sent them into Hell. In the Great Saiyaman Saga, Burter and several other dead villains - Frieza, King Cold, Cell, Recoome, Jeice, and Guldo - attempted to cause trouble in Hell, but Goku defeated him by kneeing him in the stomach, sending him falling into the Bloody Pond with the other dead Ginyu members. Later he, along with Recoome, Jeice, Guldo, and Cell, were thrown onto a mountain of spikes by Paikuhan, and was locked up with them. He was last seen in the Kid Buu Saga, alongside several ogres and dead villains watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu. Videogame appearance Burter appeared in several Dragonball videogames including Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast. Powers and Abilities Power Level Burter is stated to have a power level of 68,000, when combining his power with Jeice's they have 95,000. Due to the fact that Frieza expected the Ginyu's to be able to fight Goku (when they teamed up with Cell in Hell) it is likely that Burter increased to around 1,000,000. Trivia *There is a fighter who resembles Burter who appears on Grand Kai's planet in the episode "Warriors of the Dead". This fighter's clothes and facial features imply that he was based on the same Settei / Chara Sheet as Moah. *Burter's defeat is very similar to Nappa's: Goku used the same attack to defeat them, the Kaio-ken Finish, and both were shown mercy by Goku only to be ruthlessly murdered by Vegeta. *Burter is capable of dealing out the longest combo in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 if he is given max power plus and has his speed maxed out. *When Omega Shenron uses the Dragon Thunder technique against Burter in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he will lie on top of the spikes, instead of being impaled on them. *Though Burter is clearly the tallest member of the Ginyu Force in the manga/anime, it is often shown in merchandise that he is the same height or smaller than Recoome. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Villains Category:Minions Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Anime monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters